The Gang's All Here
The Gang's All Here 'is the second chapter of My Little Wiggles. Summary ''Twilight takes James to meet her friends. Story A little while later, a small light mulberry dragon with a light spring budish gray underbelly and light green scales that looked like ears on the sides of its head, moderate pistachio eyes, and moderate harlequin spikes running down his back was came inside with a two-toned grayish amber owl. Twilight was waiting. "Hello, Spike, Owoliscious," said Twilight, "Did you two have a nice walk?" "Yup," said Spike. Just then, Spike saw James on the air mattress. "Who's that," asked Spike. "Glad you asked," said Twilight. Twilight went over to James and tapped him on the shoulder. "What," asked James as he took out his earbuds. "James," said Twilight, "I'd like you to meet my assistant, Spike, and my pet owl, Oliscious." "Nice to meet you both," said James as he shook Spike's hand. "Same to you," said Spike, "Oh, and Twi, the others are having a picnic in the park if you're interested." "I'd '''love '''to," said Twilight, "I think this'll be the perfect opportunity to introduce James to the others." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Twilight. A stallion working for the Equestrian Parcel Service entered, hauling a wagon that had instrument cases. "I have a delivery for a James Wiggle," said the stallion. "That would be me," said James. The stallion gave James his clipboard. "Sign here," said the stallion. James signed the clipboard and the stallion left. "What's in these strange boxes," asked Twilight. "There's only one way to find out," said Spike. Spike opened one of the boxes and found a Maton SRS70-12 twelve-string electric-acoustic guitar. "Whoa," said Spike. "There's plenty more where they came from," said James. James then opened the rest of the cases and revealed a Fender Stratocaster, a Fender Telecaster, a Fender Jazzmaster, a Reverend Tricky Gomez P90, a Reverend Rick Vito, a Zemaitis Z22QQ, a Hagstrom Viking Deluxe, a Gretsch Hot Rod, a Zemaitis Z22QQ, a Rickenbacker 330/12 12-string electric guitar, a 6-string version of the guitar Spike found, and a Rickenbacker 4003 electric bass guitar. There was also a Marshall MG15CF guitar amplifier and a Marshall MB30 bass amplifier. "Wow," said Twilight, "Is this all your stuff?" "Yup," said James. "Come on," said Twilight, "I wanna introduce you to the others." "Alright," said James. With that, they left for the park, and soon arrived. Twilight led James to a group of ponies consisting of a unicorn, two Earth Ponies, which were what ponies without horns or wings were called, and two Pegasi, at a picnic blanket. The unicorn, whose name was Rarity, a light gray coat, a moderate indigo man and tail with a shadowed side of a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry, light cornflower bluish gray eyeshadow, and an image of three blue lozenge diamonds on her flanks. As for the Earth Ponies, one of them had a brilliant gamboge coat, moderate sap green eyes, a pale, light grayish olive mane and tail tied with red scrunchies, freckles on her face, an image of three red apples on her flanks, and wore a brown cowboy hat on her head. Her name was Applejack. The other Earth Pony, going by the name of Pinkie Pie, had a pale, light grayish raspberry coat, a messy brilliant raspberry mane and tail, light cerulean eyes, and an image of two blue balloons with yellow strings and a single yellow balloon with a blue string on her flanks. Moving onto the Pegasi, there was one called Rainbow Dash, who had a rainbow-colored mane and tail, moderate cerise eyes, a pale, light grayish cerulean coat, and an image of a red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt with a cloud. The other Pegasi was called Fluttershy, and she had a pale, light grayish gold coat, moderate cyan eyes, a long pale, light grayish rose mane and tail, and an image of three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings. There were also three smaller ponies. One of them was Apple Bloom from when The Wiggles took care of her after she was foal-napped, and with her were her two best friends Sweetie Belle, who had a light gray coat, like Rarity's, a grayish mulberry mane and tail with pale, light grayish rose streaks, pale, light grayish harlequin eyes, and an image of a star and music note on a red, pink, and purple shield, and Scootaloo, a Pegasus with a light brilliant gamboge coat, grayish purple eyes, a moderate cerise mane and tail, and an image of a wing with a lightning bolt inside on a red, pink, and purple shield. The three fillies were playing with a yellow ball that had a blue stripe and a red star. "Hi, girls," said Twilight as she and James went to the blanket. "Howdy, Twi," said Applejack, "who's your friend?" "Girls," said Twilight, "meet James Wiggle." The other ponies gasped at the mention of that name. "You're one of the gentlemen who helped us find Apple Bloom," said Rarity. Applejack then threw her forelegs around James and gave him a super-tight bear hug. "You don't know how worried I was about her," said Applejack, "Thank you very, very, very, '''very '''much!" "No problem," James said in a choky-sounding voice, "Now can you '''please '''let me go? I can't breathe." "Oh," said Applejack as she let go, "Sorry, sugarcube." Meanwhile, Apple Bloom and her friends saw James, and they raced to him. "Pony-pile," shouted Scootaloo. The three fillies tackled James, laughing playfully. James laughed with them. "Thank you, mister," said Sweetie Belle, "for helping us find Apple Bloom!" "No problem," said James. James enjoyed the picnic with the other ponies. "Hey, you girls wanna hear a joke," asked James. "Sure," said Rainbow Dash. "Okay," said James, "Knock Knock!" "Who's there," asked Twilight. "Figs," said James. "Figs who," asked Rarity. "Figs the doorbell," said James, "it's broken!" The girls laughed, and Twilight quickly understood. "I get it," said Twilight, " "Figs" instead of "fix" !" "Man, that's a good one," said Rainbow Dash. "Can you tell us some more," asked Rarity. "Sure," said James, "So, a teacher asks one of her students "Mary, why did you bring a picture of the Queen of Spain?", and Mary replies "You told us to bring a ruler!" " The girls laughed again, but their laughter was interrupted when Sweetie Belle ran over, with a concerned expression on her face. "What's wrong, Sweetie dear," asked Rarity. "Apple Bloom's hurt," said Sweetie Belle. James and the girls were shocked. "You did the right thing in coming to us," said James, "Come on!" With that, they raced over and found Scootaloo with Apple Bloom, who was holding her leg and crying. "What happened, sis," Applejack asked. James then noticed a scrape on Apple Bloom's leg. "I think I see the problem," said James. James then reached into his pocket and pulled out a first aid box, out of which he extracted a cotton ball, a spray bottle of antiseptic solution, and a box of band-aids. "Don't worry, Apple Bloom," James said, "You'll be okay. Applejack cradled Apple Bloom like a newborn while James used the cotton ball to clean the scrapoe, then got the antiseptic solution. "Now, Apple Bloom," said James, "this is only going to hurt for a little bit, okay?" Apple Bloom nodded, and James sprayed some of the solution onto another cotton ball and dabbed it on the scrape, then he put a band-aid on. "Thank you," said Apple Bloom. "Hey, no problem, sugarplum," said James with a smile. They then went back to the picnic, where they enjoyed a delicious chocolate cake that Pinkie had brought. After which, they all went home, and when they got back to Twilight's library, James and Twilight talked. "Say," asked James, "do you think I can meet your family sometime soon?" "I'll be happy to arrange that," said Twilight. The two then talked and watched TV until the clock struck 10:30. After which, they went to sleep. "I'm beginning to like this place already," James said to himself. '''End of Chapter 2 Category:Chapters